PilikaxYohxAnna
by Kaoru Kamiya Himura
Summary: leanlo n.n
1. Default Chapter

_*_*_*_*_*_*_Mis verdaderos Sentimientos_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ (Primera Parte)  
Esta historia comienza en la casa de los Asakura, un día común y corriente, Yoh se había levantado, desayunado y Anna como siempre lo había mandado a entrenar porque muy pronto seria su último combate en el torneo de Shamanes y si ganaba este último combate se convertiría en el Shaman King.  
Pero de eso no se trata esta historia, esta historia se trata de un día que Yoh se encuentra en un gran lío, debe decidir entre su prometida: Anna Kyouyama o entre la hermana de uno e sus mejores amigos: Pilika.  
  
Pilika y Horo Horo haban ido de visita a la casa de los Asakura, y Anna los hinvito a quedarse unos meses en su casa. De noche, todos estaban durmiendo, pues ya era muy tarde pero Yoh y Pilika no estaban durmiendo. Yoh se había quedado con hambre entonces fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero como Pilika también se había quedado con hambre fue a la cocina igual que Yoh.  
  
-Oh Yoh veo que también te a dado hambre- dijo Pilika muy soriente  
  
Si jeje-dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisita.  
  
Mmm, Yoh, hay algo que quiero decirte..desde el día en que te vi yo....bueno yoh tú.....TU ME GUSTAS-tras decir esto Pilika se lanzó sobre Yoh , le dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue a su carto.  
  
Pi-pi-Pilika.......-dijo Yoh y salio tras Pilika.-Pilika, espera yo, yo también siento algo por ti, te quiero-decia Yoh tratando de abrir la puerta del cuerto de Pilika, pero pilika tras oír las palabras "te quiero" que provenian de Yoh abrio la puerta y se lanzo a sus brazos.  
  
Yoh, no sabes cuanto te quiero-decia Pilika feliz mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
Yo también te quiero mucho..pero...me temo que también estoy muy enamorado de otra persona aparte de ti....-dijo Yoh un poco avergonzado.  
  
Y esa persona.......es Anna verdad?-dijo Pilika comenzando a sollozar.  
  
Si, pero necesito un poco de tiempo, no mucho, mañana cuando amanezca empesare a desenredar mis sentimientos, y en la noche, a la misma hora que hoy, vere con quien me quedo, puedes ser tú, o puede ser Anna- volvio a decir con esa sonrisita que lo caracterizaba.  
  
De acuerdo Yoh, pero..¿me dejas hacer una cosa antes de irme a la cama a dormir?-pregunto Pilika con una sonrisita pícara.  
  
Por supuesto, ¿que quieres hacer?-dijo Yoh  
  
Esto-dijo Pilika dándole un dulce beso en los labios, el cual mágicamente Yoh respondio con otro beso.  
  
Bueno Pilika, asta mañana, que duermas bien y que descances-dijo Yoh una ves termunado el beso.  
  
Por supuesto que descansare Yoh-dijo Pilika acostándose en la cama de ella y durmiéndose.  
  
Que bella es Pilika, siempre tan sonriente y tranquila- penso Yoh saliendo del cuarto de Pilika y entrando al suyo-De verdad no se porque dije que estaba muy enamorado de anna, puesto que en verdad, no siento nada por ella, yo amo a Pilika, y eso se lo hare saber mañana en la mañana, no puedo esperar hasta mañana de noche para decircelo, se lo dire apenas la vea.- dijo esto ultimo bostezando y quedándose profundamente dormido.  
  
Al otro día......  
  
Por fin, hoy le dire a Pilika mis verdaderos sentimientos-dijo Yoh muy Feliz  
  
Hola Yoh-le dijo Pilika muy sonriente.  
  
Hola Pilika, ven vamos afuera que no hay nadie, te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante-dijo Yoh tomándola de un brazo y jalándola hacia fuera.- Pilika, era mentira cuando te dije que sentia algo por anna, no se porque lo dije, simplemente..lo dije, yo solamente siento algo por ti, y ese algo es amor, pilika..es amor-dijo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos y acercándose cada ves más a ella asta que sus labios y los de Pilika se unieron en un profundo y dulce beso  
  
Pero lo que Yoh no sabia..era que Anna si estab muy enamorada de el y ella se habia levantado dispuesta a conseguir su amor.  
  
Yoh!!!Donde te metiste no te das cuenta de que tienes que entrenar para el ultimo combate de torneo de los shamanes Yoh!!!, Yoh te dije que...- y anna quedo totalmente en shock al ver a Yoh y a Pilika besándose.  
  
Yoh una ves que el y Pilika se hubieron separado del beso la abrazo dispuesto a entrar a la casa y contarles la gran noticia de que el y Pilika eran novios, pero al ver a Anna con lagrimas en los ojos no pudo hacer más que quedarse el tambien en estado de shock por lo que Anna le dijo...  
  
Yoh, nunca más te atrevas a hablarme, te odio yoh, te odio-dijo anna dándole una bofetada y salio corriendo de la casa y se undio en lo profundo del bosque.  
  
Anna....-dijo Yoh  
  
CONTINUARA...........  
  
Si les gusto este Fic, dejen R&R o mandenme un e-mail a jury_katou@hotmail.com ya que si tengo más de 4 R&R haré la continuación de esta historia muy pronto... 


	2. Disculpa

Perdonen que haya demorado en hacer este capitulo 2, lo que sucede esque no se me ocurre nada más para poner, si alguien tiene una sugerencia de cómo seguir este FanFic, mandenmde un mail a mi nueva dirección: hermionegranger@hotmail.com con el asunto: Fan Fic. 


End file.
